walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:TV Series Characters
The classification of undead and dead, is that the zombified person has to not have been re-killed after zombification. Morgan shot his wife, she would have been listed as undead if he didn't kill her. For example, no one shot Jim, so he is undead, but Andrea shot Amy so she is dead. Good list! There are some other people that should be included if we are going 100%: -Helicopter/pilot Rick saw in Episode #1, season 1 -Whoever sniped the buck and Carl in season 2 episode #1 -Animals: Rick's horse dead/zombified in episode 1 , season 1, Sewer rat in episode #2, season 1, Deer in episode #3, season 1, woodchuck and buck killed in season two episode #1 -Quarter of camp (background characters) killed in episode #4, season 1 -Rest of background survivors at Nursing home (old people, their family and vatos) Webisodes: Do we want to include these people? DEAD: -Mom (Hannah) -Stepmom (Judy) -neighbor (Mike Palmer) -Max the dog UNDEAD: -Mike Palmer's children -Dad (Andrew) UNKNOWN: -Billy and Jamie of webisodes -Pilot of helicopter I can assure you man that we will get right on those. However, we don't like to have ambigious characters. For example, the unnamed and background characters that have say nothing, dont get pages. The same goes for animals, and characters who we haven't met yet, such as Otis who like in the comics most likely shot Carl. I hope this helps (I will swallow my pride, Choke on the Rind. But the lack thereof will leave me empty inside 17:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC)) Atlanta Bombing Since Atlanta was bombed I was thinking about making the Old People and Vatos Gang as deceased. Their is no way they survived that. Is that fine? Hallowseve15 20:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! That fire bombing happened way before episode 4 The Vatos...so they survived that! Right, that was a flashback. Notice that Ed peletier was alive and Sophia wasn't missing. Sonnen 19:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) admins, i think daryl and his brother should have a column under atlanta survivors and so should the peletier family if morales' family have a column them i think it would be fair for the dixon and peletier family should Morgan Jones alive? I think Morgan alive for one reason because you can clearly see him in the promo of Nebraska at 0:18 or 0:19.You can see the blue outfit he was wearing and can hear him. yeah, because all black guys look the same... the scene you're referring to shows a blurry black guy in the background because the camera is focusing on glenn; nothing clear about it (and that black guy is sean, not morgan) -- 10:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I think that someone should change his status from unknown to alive because he had so many weapons and traps and we know he is alive I dont think he is unkown he is definitely alive.Jit80209 (talk) 19:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Morgan is alive, at least as of season 3, Episode 14. His character's bio on IMDB lists him as appearing in the season 3 finale (Episode 16 - "Welcome to the Tombs.") http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0232027/ 07:28, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Morgan is alive and there is a rumor he will be in season 3 finale, Welcome to the Tombs, if he is in it dont be surprised if he dies, 27 people are suppost to die in the finale of season 3, or atleast thats what Andrew Lincoln (the person who acts Rick Grimes) said. Motleycruefan1 otis & sean shouldnt they be marked undead? both of them got eaten, but unless massive brain damage occurs, they are doomed to return and there is no reason to assume that happened (massive brain damage that is) - 06:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) No because there is no way to prove that they're undead. But we know for a fact that they're both dead. User:Ttowen it doesnt need to be proven. we know that everyone who dies returns automatically unless massive brain damage occurs. remember bicycle girl who got torn apart by hordes of zombies but still returned? or what about the walker at the camp site who ate the deer? he had is head cut off but even that didnt stop him (from moving his jaw anyway). walkers are not the "braaaaaaaains" kind of zombies and unless thats what they eat, their victims will always become one of them. and as far as eating the brain is concerned: it has this weird protection thing made of bone around it called "skull" (i know, crazy right?) and bones are pretty hard to crack with your bare hands (especially if all you do is tear at it trying to get meat off). my point is, in a world where everyone who dies returns as a zombie unless the brain is damaged and that being an unlikely event when eaten by zombies, the default assumption for anyone who falls prey to zombies should be "undead until proven dead" rather than the other way around. its just FAR less likely they didnt become walkers -- 05:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *Good point, but that would ultimately be speculation unless we get some sort of insight from the producers/officials of TWD. What we know, for a fact, is that Otis and Sean died. We don't know for a fact if they reanimated. We don't see them as zombies. Though it's most certainly possible they did reanimate, we just don't know. --Mistertrouble189 17:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *but the point is, why wouldnt they reanimate? like i said: no brain damage = turning. even if all their flesh would've been eaten, they'd still be undead, despite that they couldnt move at all since its all about the brain (we dont have to argue about sense here, since we all know (or at least those of us with a basic understanding of biology) that none of this is possible in the first place). further i would like to point out that walkers have the habbit of not "eating up", even in hordes (again, see bicycle girl). also, all those hordes of zombies must have come from somewhere, if they'd eat up properly (like good kids ;D ), there'd be very little walkers and the problem could've easily been dealt with (most of them just have a couple of bite wounds anyway, so walkers dont seem to eat much in general). i get where you're coming from with the whole "its just speculation" thing but given the circumstances what they are, why not assume them to be undead by default? i get that you're trying to say "undead or dead, either way they're dead" but in terms of the article, thats just not true. in this article, "dead" is the final of 4 possible states (or at least i perceive it that way. the red color and it being named last - there's a certain finallity about it). a way to work around that would be creating a fifth state eg "dead, possibly undead". if thats possible, you could simply have the box half grey, half red (no clue if wikia can do that) instead of adding a whole new color. in case that isnt possible, i propose a greyish red. how does that sound to you? (the fifth state, not the color ;) ) -- 18:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *I agree in that Otis, Sean, Jimmy and Patricia should be marked as undead. Otherwise we should be consequent and mark Jim as "unkown" as we don't know if he's still a walker. We don't need a prove to know that they all four reanimated. As said before the walkers dont eat up. Look in the comic: Otis, Jennie, Thomas, etc. We should mark them as undead. Kaffe4200 14:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sophia- should be added as undead... Yes, she was killed when she walked out of the barn, but as an undead. Merle- should be added as an unknown... He sawed off his hand and escaped, so we do not know whether he is dead or alive. He is still being searched for by his brother. Also, you said Morgan shot his wife so she should be classified as dead not undead, but she is classified as undead on the page. Please fix (T.V. listing) Jimmy, Patricia and Sean, they were not dead when "bitten" therefore they will reanimate. They are "Undead" Thanks 1. sophia is dead, not undead. the fact that she was undead is irrelevant. 2. merle IS added as unknown 3. morgan did NOT shoot his wife. he meant to, but wussed out. 4. i agree with jimmy, patricia, sean (& otis) but as you can see above, the guys who run this wiki dont agree with me on that (which i frankly find unreasonable). also, sign your posts. it just gets messy otherwhise -- 05:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) NO characthers are listed in the state they were seen in last, since otherwise alsmost everybody will be classified unknown. how do we know jim wasnt killed by another survivor. Jimmy couldve reanimated before he burned and all thet, we classify them as how they were seen last to avoid speculation Crosider 10:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Pre-prison I think that we should make a category called "Pre-prison" to put Michonne and her pet-zombies in (An other eventual charachters they meet on the way to the prison. Kaffe4200 14:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I would say no, because if we did then we would have to put merle in it, when he is in daryls family, so yeah we can't do it. Motleycruefan1 Charakters with Unknown status The status of Otis, Sean and Patricia are unknown, because nobody can prove that they are dead or undead. Then every character should be marked as unknown after every episode, as we don't know if they died after the episode ended. Almost, every dead and undead character should be added as unknown then. Btw. Use your signature. Kaffe4200 18:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Not every character should be added as unknown, only Otis, Sean and Patricia. 20:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Criminals The criminals should be a part of "Miscellaneous Survivors" and not before the Grimes Family. Paula is also from Atlanta and is listed as "Miscellaneous Survivor". JimmyOlsen 18:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) no they arent survivors ssince they confirmed dead before the outbreakCrosider 10:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) We can't do the criminals in the Miscellaneous Survivors because we don't now their names, therefore they have to be in the "unnamed or unseen characters" list. Motleycruefan1 Promo Shouldn't we use the new promos here? They show the faces perfect and are up to date. That would make sense. Kaffe4200 (talk) 17:33, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Prisoners Tomas, Andrew, and BigTiny are now dead as of "Sick" - 21 OCT 2012. They should be color coded red on the TV characters page, I think. 02:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Walk With Me Characters Woodbury: Governor, Caesar Martinez, Milton, Dr. Stevens, Shupert "Bowman", Tim, Crowley, Rowan and Eileen. Military:Sergent Welles, Franklin, Sean and Brad. - Just so somebody could add them. Kaffe4200 (talk) 14:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) -This may already be a work in progress, but most of the military personel were given names, so they should be removed from the unnamed and unseen page and added here next to Gaines. MarksmanFTW (talk) 19:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) *Lieutenant Welles, Sean, Franklin, Corporal Brad, the guy credited as National Guardsman, and seven unnamed soldiers. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Is Lori actually really dead? When Rick went to the utility room there was a freshly fed walker, but it wouldn't have eaten her bones. I thought that maybe the rest of the group had pulled her corpse out for the grave, but why leave remains and a still walking walker? Meliand (talk) 02:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Meli The bones would probobaly just go to dust, or maybe the walker did eat her bones...probobaly ate her bones. Motleycruefan1 Woodbury Survivors Because the characters are suppose to be put in order of (roughly) first appearances, the dead characters from the Woodbury survivors group should be ordered: Tim, Crowley, Garguilo, Michael. MarksmanFTW (talk) 20:30, November 27, 2012 (UTC) They dont mean when they die, they mean when they are introduced, tim and crowley were introduced at the same time, gargulio was introduced next, then michael, so their in the right order, but tim appeared a first, but crowley was with him. Motleycruefan1 Misc. Survivors Placing characters in misc. characters looks unproffesional. I think there should be a section for Paula same place where Rick lived. Michonne should be under Forrest survivors or something. Dunno. I just think these two characters should be placed somehwere else. Kaffe4200 (talk) 21:44, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I propose Paula is added to the Kings County, GA group under "Paula's Family" or "Other Residents" -- we know that she was from the same area as she was talking to Lori at Carl's school. Also, I propose that Michonne gets a "Michonne's Group" category with "Michonne's Walker Pets" as a part of it. Here's the link to the character page. http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Michonne%27s_Walker_Pets CzarEric (talk) 19:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Paula should be under Kings County. The likelihood that her child would go to the same school as Carl and them not be from there is very low. Miss Anonymous hp (talk) 20:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Abandoned Shed Survivors? This category needs to be deleted and the Hermit needs to be placed back with the Misc. Survivors. First off, it wasn't abandoned and it wasn't even a shed. Secondly there was only one resident, thats like making a category for teachers and only having Judith Mueller. I never saw a abandoned shed survivors in it at all! the hermit is in unnamed or unseen characters, cause he is unnamed! Motleycruefan1 Characters from deleted scenes Doesn't anyone else think it would be a good idea to put Private Gaines and the unamed elderly patients in a category called "characters from deleted scenes"? 16:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) That actually sounds like a good idea man. Motleycruefan1 Louis & Doug Shouldn't they be in the Walkers category as they were introduced as Walkers? MaDrummer (talk) 05:04, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Someone reply^!!!!! MaDrummer (talk) 01:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) 309-deaths. Richard Foster/ Hailey Dr. Jenner Someone should remove the extra equal signs (= =) in the CDC subsection.--Alice Stevens (talk) 00:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Jones Family Change statusSnape4444 (talk) 03:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Snape4444 I was just about to say the same thing. Morgan's alive and Duane's dead AlVan (talk) 23:04, March 5, 2013 (UTC) you know some idiot keeps putting duane as unknown, BUT HE IS DEAD! LENNIE JAMES STATED ON THE TALKING DEAD THAT HE KILLED DUANE AS A WALKER!!!!!!!!! FIX THIS ALREADY HE IS DEAD! NOT UNDEAD, NOT UNKNOWN, DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! Motleycruefan1 Cool Idea for season 3 webisodes: Hey guys so i think the season 3 webisodes should be about how morales and his family were when they left the Atlanta Camp...Think about it...it would be cool to see them again! Motleycruefan1 Fix some ordering I noticed that with all the groups, the deceased characters are in the order they were killed (the first killed in the back to the most recent killed in first), but this doesn't seem to be the case with Woodbury. Firstly, add Penny to the walkers section as we only saw her a walker and never as a resident of the town. If you do decide to keep Penny though, she belongs in the back. This is the current deceased ordering, Jody • Paul • Milton • Penny • Haley • Michael • Richard • Tim • Crowley • Gargulio • Warren • Eisenberg • Bob. '' The ordering should be this: Paul • Milton • Jody • Richard • Haley • Bob • Eisenberg • Warren • Michael • Gargulio • Tim • Crowley • ''Penny For the Atlanta Camp Jim should come after Jacqui and before Amy as he died after Amy. Greene Family, Josephine should come last because she died first. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 20:28, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Something is wrong with the Jones family Duane and Jenny need to be switched We have no proof whatsoever that Bob is a Woodbury citizen. Title of the section says it all. Why is he listed as a Woodbury citizen? 09:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Bob was confirmed to be a Woodbury citizen by numerous news sources, including TheWalkingDead.com. Here is a reference: :Huntington, Brian. ANOTHER WIRE ALUMNI JOINS THE CAST! The Walking Dead (April 26, 2013) Axel TWD (talk) 19:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Welles is dead. . . you see his head in one of the fish tanks in the Governors Trophy room. 05:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC)Miss Noah Currently, Noah, the kid from Woodbury, is listed as "Presumed Dead." After Welcome to the Tombs there was a lot of confusion as to whether he was killed by Carl or not, but that was Jody. There is no evidence if Noah went to the Prison with the citizens or stayed to guard the town. His status should be listed as "Unknown" at best. Unownshipper (talk) 05:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Updated needed after 30 Days Without An Accident was aired. New characters, Zack=dead, Patrick=undead. And Clara=Undead. Don't worry, it'll be added in a few days or so. Give or take 2. MaDrummer (talk) 03:31, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Flame Why was Flame removed? --DevynC2 (talk) 15:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Admins!!! Why is Flame and Violet removed but Nelly is not???? --DevynC2 (talk) 11:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Betty Coleman She needs to be changed to presumed dead. DevynC2 (talk) 11:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Walkers And Humans Don't Mix I think Greg and Charlie should be added to the walkers list, since we never saw them as humans in any of the episodes they were shownm. The only time we saw them was when they were already infected. 17:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC)17:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Tdl (talk) Actually, Greg was not a Woodburry survivor. All able bodied survivors were killed in the final episode of season 3. Only the elderly, some children, and tyreese and sasha survived woodburry. Greg must have been a survivor added to the group, along with others, like Bob, after season 3's conclusion. -I've talked with MisterT about this some time ago and he is being stubborn about it. I agree, they were never shown as humans and we have no images of them prior to their change. The Walkers page was created for characters who were introduced as walkers and have no images of them as humans. Therefore Charlie should be in the Walkers section, and Tony should be taken out, as we have an image of him from the photo above his body. Greg was shown prior to his change, so if we can include a good image of him before being devoured that problem will be solved. This is one of the first thing's I' am going to take care of as soon as Shell and I are allowed to become admins. MaDrummer (talk) 17:18, November 14, 2013 (UTC) *Darn right I'm being stubborn. I still believe that Charlie, a member of the prison community, should be in the prison community section. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:10, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay...so, Nate. was he from the game? Admins update please!! :) DevynC2 (talk) 06:24, November 18, 2013 (UTC) 11/20 Edits Hello, just writing down the reasoning for my changes today.. #Charlie is a part of the prison community. Yes, we never got to see him as a human (or maybe we did? In 4x01? Can't tell). So as a result, he belongs in the prison section, even if we only saw him as a zombie. He has a group. This may be seen as an exception to the idea of having folks introduced as a walker belong in the Walkers section, but we know this guy is a prison survivor so he should stick with that group. #Bill Jenkins and Big Tony are simple walkers, not intended to be characters in their own section per say, just named walkers, so they are in the Walkers section. It seems entirely pointless to have a section for just Bill (1 guy) and then just Big Tony (1 guy). They fit in the Walkers section just fine. Less clutter. Unless you put Bill in a section with the Chambler family then fine, and then create a section for the auto garage with the 3 other family members, then it will at least look better and neater. Thoughts? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:06, November 20, 2013 (UTC) chronologically deaths walkers subpage, isn't it true that the order of placement of the walkers in the subsection called walkers is chronologically? in a way that the character who died most recently is the character who is most up and most left in the row? in the walker subpage this is not the case, its the other way around, why is this? and if this has a good reason shouldn't Summer, Hannah and Wayne be more to the left, since Doug and Louise apear in Season 2, and Summer, Hannah and Wayne apear in Season 1? same goes for Dave and Tony's Group, Sean died after Tony and Dave died. i have also my suspicions about Charlie from the prison newcomer section, he probably died during the night, so he should be before Chloe, or do you guys just order it in the place we actually hear or see them die? also patricia should be more left than Jimmy sinse she died after JImmy. im sorry for my bad english, im not a native speaker Caspar1995 (talk) 10:01, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Martinez and Shumpert in Martinez group Martinez and SHumpert need to be moved to the "Martinez group" catagory since that is the last group they were in before they died Vatos and elderly need to be listed as "dead" Robert Kirkman stated that even though the seen where Rick and his group find the vatos and the elderly dead via gunshots was deleted, it still took place Please change Andrea's picture Why do you have the picture of her when shes dying? You don't have that for any other characters so why her? She needs a proper pictureOblivion149 (talk) 08:47, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Oblivion149 Judith is dead The blood in the car seat was evidence as such. She wasn't actually shown cause they can't show graphic stuff like that on standard cable. I'm not sure why it hasn't been updated yet.UberPyro64 (talk) 04:09, December 2, 2013 (UTC) It seems pretty ambiguous whether she is dead or whether someone grabbed her on the run--probably best to wait until after the mid-season break to update. 14:28, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Will Rowan status I see Rowan (the girl the governor was sleeping with before andrea) listed as dead, but her page shows unkown status, and i dont remember her dying. We probably will never see her again, but should she be 'unknown'? 05:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC)fco83 *She is listed as dead because all of Woodbury is dead. I have confirmation from several Woodbury extras who were informed that they are dead, even if they didn't appear in the S3 finale. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 05:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) *This doesnt seem consistent though to use non-canon 'real-life' information. Unless someone is shown as dead onscreen (or it is told as such) it would seem that they should be listed as unknown. Otherwise, the residents of the nursing home that are listed as unknown, as we know from deleted scenes that it was pretty clear that those characters are viewed as dead, though as far as the canon story is concerned they are not dead as its not been showed in an aired episode 09:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC)fco83 Hershel?? Shouldn't Hershel be a walker? The Govenor cut his head off, but as far as we can tell he didn't actually impale it. 14:25, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Will Mitch Dolgen Mitch Dolgen should be labeled undead, should he not? Daryl shot him in the chest meaning he's zombified now, and I didn't see anyone kill his corpse. Herschel should be a walker. We've seen before in the governor's fish tank that just because you cut off the heads,does not mean the person is dead. Spoiler alert Herschel death=Tyrese death from the comic, exactly. Tyrese was shown as a zombie head, and had to be put down by Michonne. Can we add a page for main characters. One like this one but only with the characters that are in the opening credits. I now there is a main cast page, but i really want a main character page. Michonne, Terry and Mike Why are Terry and Mike listed with the Woodberry survivors? They should have their own group with Michonne. Terry and Mike are also dead. Michone killed them before being taken by the Governor in Season 3. 18:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Where is Harley and his group? Also where is Michonnes kid? -- 18:19, February 24, 2014 (UTC) The survivors are here: *Harley and his men are under the Post-Prison section as Marauders. *Michonne and her family are listed under Michonne's group as Michonne's Family Hoped that helped, they are listed MaDrummer (talk) 18:29, February 24, 2014 (UTC)